


The Truth Comes Out

by DaysPastHell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Boggarts, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Molestation, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysPastHell/pseuds/DaysPastHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred was keeping a secret about his fourth year. A boggart forces it out. Fear and death follows. </p><p>Becomes AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> /// = fashback
> 
> Be warned, this is my first time writing a sex/rape/molestation scene.

George's fourth year in Hogwarts was the most stressful year. At least he thought it would be, at the time. With Ginny being quiet and distant, he didn't notice his twins distance. When George did notice, he thought it was because of Ginny. It got worse near the end of the year with Fred, the day before Ginny went missing. After Ginny was saved and everything was all happy again, Fred was Fred again. George forgot all about Fred's weird attitude.

Fifth year was a whole different question. It started off nice, Lupin was a very cool teacher and the only danger was Sirius Black. Just like the "Golden Trio," as the Gryffindor students called the three heroes, George and Fred had pretty dangerous years. Not as dangerous as the threat of Voldemort, but dangerous all the same. So, their fifth year started off pretty nice and calm. Then, Lupin brought out the boggart.

George laughed with the rest of the class as the boggart turned into something similar to an inferious. The muggle-born squeaked out the spell, and a party hat and streamers appeared around it. George glanced at his brother, who stood to his left. Fred looked nervous, so George sent the younger a smile.

"I think mine'll be Mum in her nightgown and that makeup mask WitchWeekly suggested." George whispered, nudging Fred. Fred gave a weak smile, causing George to frown. "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Fred said.

George nodded, but wasn't convinced. Fred didn't ever say when he was in pain or something was wrong. This was a major problem since they were little, and George had yet to kill that habit. Fred poked him, snapping George out of thought. It was his turn. He stepped forward with a confident grin. However, as soon as he saw it turn into a familiar closet, he shouted the spell. Instead of what he knew would come out, a yodeling Hagrid came out.

A grin hid the memory behind George's eyes. Of the first year here. What lay in that closet was a near dead Fred. Just the thought alone nearly stopped his heart. He stepped out of the way for Fred's turn. George watched carefully as Fred took a shaky step forward. The closet door morphed into something familiar. 

Lockhart.

Fred went deathly pale an bolted from the room. George went to follow, but paused to look at Lupin. The confused professor nodded, letting George leave.

 

^^^^^^^^^^

 

///Hands trailed his naked chest. On other circumstances, it would tickle. Instead Fred choked back tears. It was worse if he cried. The hands moved to his side as the older man rutted against him briefly. The man stopped, sitting up. Fred was sat up as well, on the couch, and the man stood in front of him. One of the hands touched his head. Immediately, Fred's mouth opened, knowing what would happen if he didn't. A familiar taste touched his tounge and he forced back a gag as the member was pushed into his mouth.

"Suck."///

 

Fred gripped the toilet bowl with a white knuckled grip as he retched. He sobbed when he finally stopped. A hand touched his back. Fred jerked away in fear, panicked eyes looking around. George. His older twin looked terrified and concerned at the same time.

"Freddie?" George's voice was soft. Fred was forced to remember when they were seven and he'd broken his arm falling off a tree. "What's wrong?"

Fred looked at George with tear filled eyes and lept at him. Fred held onto George as if the older twin would disappear. Tears soaked George's robes, and Fred felt George rub his back, hesitantly.

"It was horrible, Gee." Fred sobbed. He felt George stiffen. Fred only called George Gee if something was terribly wrong. "I couldn't stop him, I-I couldn't even tell anyone. I wanted to tell you s-so bad."

"What happened, Freddie?" George asked, his tone frightened. "What did that man do?"

"He hurt me, Gee." Fred said, his voice catching.

"How?" George pulled back gently, looking at Fred's teary face.

"R-remember when mum said not to go near the man at the end of the street? Remember h-her warning?" Fred asked. George went as pale as a sheet. He pulled Fred back to his chest with a death grip.

"We need to tell someone." George said. "Lupin. He's trustworthy."

Fred nodded into George's shoulder.


End file.
